Matt Craven
Matt Craven, born November 10, 1956 in Port Colborne, Ontario, Canada, is an actor. He guest starred as Dr. Michael Hirsch in the first season Boomtown episode "Coyote". He has frequently worked with Boomtown creator Graham Yost. He has also appeared in Yost's series Justified and The Pacific. He also worked with Yost when he was a writer for From the Earth to the Moon and The Pacific. Biography Early life Craven was born Matthew John Crnkovich on November 10, 1956 in Port Colborne, Ontario. He is the son of Joanne Leslie, a hairdresser, and Nick Crnkovich. He has an older sister, Deborah. Career In 1998 he appeared in "Spiders", the fifth episode of the HBO miniseries From the Earth to The Moon. The show was about the Apollo space program. Craven played Tom Kelly. Future Boomtown show runner Graham Yost directed the episode and was also a writer and producer on the series. The show was executive produced by Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks. In fall 2002 he guest starred in Boomtown as Dr. Michael Hirsch. Hirsch was a psychiatrist consulted by police about a mentally disturbed witness. Craven worked closely with the whole starring cast and guest star Silas Weir Mitchell, who played his patient. He shared several scenes with Nina Garbiras, whose character Andrea Little shared a personal connection with the patient. In 2007 he starred in Raines as Captain Dan Lewis. The show was created by Yost. It was canceled after only seven episodes. In 2009 he again played a psychiatrist for Yost, guest starring as Dr. Grant in The Pacific episode "Gloucester/Pavuvu/Banika". The show went through extensive post production and eventually aired in 2011. Yost directed and co-wrote the episode. The show focused on marines in the Pacific theatre of World War II and Craven's character was treating the shell shocked main character Robert Leckie, played by James Badge Dale. Like From the Earth to the Moon, the show was executive produced by Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks. In 2010 he began a recurring role in Yost's new FX crime drama Justified. He guest starred as Chief Deputy US Marshall Dan Grant, the commander of the Miami unit. His character was the commanding officer of the series main character Raylan Given, played by Timothy Olyphant, while he worked in Miami. Givens was reassigned to Kentucky by Grant in the series pilot episode. Craven reprised the role for two second season episodes in 2011. He played Grant in the season premiere "The Moonshine War" and the eleventh episode "Full Commitment". Craven's film credits include Meatballs, Happy Birthday to Me, Tin Men, Blue Steel, Jacob's Ladder, K2, A Few Good Men, Indian Summer, Crimson Tide, The Juror, Paulie, Dragonfly, The Life of David Gale, Timeline, The Clearing, Assault on Precinct 13, Déjà Vu and Disturbia. His other television credits include American Gothic, L.A. Doctors, ER, The Lyon's Den and Without a Trace. He also appeared in NCIS as the new Secretary of the Navy, Clayton Jarvis and will reappear in Season 9, teaming with Crimson Tide co-actor Rocky Carroll. Personal life Craven is married to Sally Craven née Sutton and has two children, Nicholas and Josephine. Credits Starring References External links *Matt Craven at IMDb *Matt Craven at Wikipedia *[[W:C:justified:Matt Craven|Matt Craven at the Justified wiki]] Category:Recurring cast